The present invention relates generally to a within-the-shoe sock construction and, more particularly, pertains to a removable retaining device that maintains the sock in position on the foot of the wearer so that the retaining device may be interchanged or replaced.
So-called anklet type sock constructions are, for all intents and purposes, useless to a person engaged in a sporting activity. For example, the physical exertion and movement of a person playing tennis usually cause the anklets to fall down about the ankle of the wearer. Additionally, a greater disadvantage is due to the fact that as the person moves about a tennis court, the action of the shoe on the sock tends to pull the sock down into the shoe. As a result the shoe must periodically be removed so that the socks can be readjusted.
The aforementioned problem was elminated by the invention disclosed and claimed in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,000,013, issued Sept. 19, 1961 and entitled "Within-The-Shoe Sock." As disclosed therein, a within-the-shoe sock was provided. Such socks have a height that is substantially coextensive with the height of the shoe and have a top edge that is substantially coterminous with the edge of a shoe. A retaining device is provided in the form of an enlarged member that is adapted to be disposed on the outside of the shoe and in snug engagement therewith to prevent the sock from riding down into the shoe. A narrow connecting member connects the enlarged member to the sock. This type of sock construction eliminates all the problems associated with the anklet type sock constructions particularly for those people engaged in sporting activities such as tennis, golf, etc., and, as a result, sales of such within-the-shoe sock constructions have been expanding at a geometric rate.
Under normal circumstances, the aforementioned within-the-shoe sock constructions are purchased by the consumer from the manufacturer through a sales outlet. Usually, the enlarged members are in the form of brightly colored pompons that are sewn to the rear edge of the sock. Many times the wearer desires the color of the pompons to match the color of the outfit they are wearing. Hence, if the wearer has a number of differently colored outfits, she will have to purchase a corresponding number of socks having respective colors that compliment her outfit. Additionally, if a pompon is detached from the sock during play, the pompon may be lost thereby necessitating the purchase of a new pair of socks.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved within-the-shoe sock.
A more specific object of the invention is the provision of a within-the-shoe sock having retaining devices that are connected to the sock by press-on peel-off separable fasteners so that the retaining devices easily may be interchanged or replaced.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a within-the-shoe sock construction wherein the retaining device may easily be attached or detached from the sock per se without the need for additional tools.
A further object of the present invention resides in the novel details of construction that provide a retaining device for a within-the-shoe sock construction that can be packaged separately and apart from the sock per se.